Myths and Memories
by Billy Bob Grint
Summary: Remus and Sirius have a quiet night together the night after Harry's trial before fifth year. They reminisce about old times, and time lost. Very tender and sweet. RemusSirius... PLEASE R&R!


"Have you seen this edition of the Quibbler, Remus?" Sirius Black asked from where he sat sprawled across the grand but musty bed in his room in number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin, who was sitting at a desk near the window of said room, his head bent over as he scribbled some notes from an old book about vampires and their rituals in desolate cemeteries, merely shrugged at Sirius's comment.

"Well," Sirius continued on, "Harry gave this to me today after he came back from his trial, but I don't think he looked at it, probably nerves, the poor thing. He said Kingsley handed it to him beforehand when Arthur took him into Auror Headquarters this morning. I'm sure he must've liked that..."

"Why would he like Auror Headquarters, or were you referring to his trial," Remus looked up and out the window in the dark, August night, frowning as he noticed the moon waning. He sighed, thinking about if Snape had made him another cauldron full of Wolfsbane potion for his next transformation. This thought threw him off from his reading and note-taking, and he buried his face into his hands, groaning in what one could only assume was frustration.

"I meant the Auror thing, he told me he was interested in being one... definitely a good thing for someone with his experience to get into. It'd be a proud day when Harry becomes an Auror, and I hope to be there then to congratulate him... and get him pissed, but that's beside the point - what's up with you?" Sirius put down the magazine and looked over to Remus, who was hunched over in his seat, his fingers pulling at his hair in disarray.

Remus shook his hand, albeit rather stiffly as his hands were still in his hair, but Sirius got the hint as he got up and walked over to sit at the edge of the desk Remus was working at, stalks upon stalks of books surrounding him about all varieties of dark creatures, new and old. He felt the presence of Sirius looming above and before him, letting out a deep sigh as he removed his hands from his hair and looked up reluctantly at the man in front of him, who was sniggering at Remus.

"What's so damn funny now, Padfoot?" Remus groaned as he got up and walked over to the window, staring blankly at the clear sky and stars twinkling back at him, almost mockingly. He couldn't help but to frown in contempt. Stars or not, the celestial beings were no doubt enjoying Remus's torture because of his ailment and disposition in society. He was thrown away from the strange train of thought as he heard Sirius laughing heartily and barking madly like a dog and Remus couldn't help but to roll his eyes as he turned to look at Sirius, who was holding a stitch in his chest from his mirth and difficulty in breathing.

"It-it's just yo-your hair... you could almost challenge Harry with it. HA!" Sirius began a new fit of laughter and then was howling in pain as Remus elbowed him hard in the side, trying to shut him up. Sticking his tongue out playfully and rather immaturely, Sirius smiled cheekily at Remus, who merely rolled his eyes as he settled himself next to Sirius on the edge of the desk. Sirius took his left and ran it through Remus's hair, trying to smooth it out, and smiled after he noticed the results.

"The crazy, untidy hair just isn't your look, mate. I have no idea how you could survive with your hair so scruffy, might almost kill yourself, hmm?" Sirius asked, nudging Remus playfully, who just mock-scowled back at him.

"Hmm, but how would I go? Perhaps I could drown myself in my books... ah, the most noble way for an intellect like myself to perish... or perhaps, in a sea of Autumn leaves, so colourful and crunchy, or is that more of Padfoot's demise?" Remus smirked as he said this at Sirius, who looked as though he was thinking deeply before he broke out in to a large smile and hugged Remus to him as they sat together on the desk.

"Mmm, leaves and autumn sound wonderful... would be best if it were at Hogwarts of course. Autumn should only be spent there... I'm reminiscing again, aren't I? I'm sorry, Moony, I'm sure you don't want to head down that road of the past, do you?" Not wanting to see the look on Remus's face, Sirius let go of him and walked back over to the bed, sitting back on it as he grabbed hold of the Quibbler once more, flipping over to the story about him.

"It's alright for you to remember, Sirius. No one wants you to take your memories away anymore. They are yours and for you to hold on to. The good and the bad, but it's your choice now, don't ever forget that. - And yes, I remember autumns at Hogwarts - the beginning of another grand school year, plotting mischief and trying desperately to pass a class and not get detention. It's no wonder I'm greying at my age... you're to blame, Sirius Black, I know it," Remus finished as he sat down again next to Sirius, looking over the magazine he was staring blankly at. Sirius mumbled something back to Remus and half-shrugged, before reciting some of the more interesting parts of the article out loud. Remus merely chuckled at the absurdity of the entire story, shaking his head of fond memories of an eager Ravenclaw boy with the surname Lovegood with odd stories of even odder non-existent creatures and fairy tales that were a bit too extreme even for the wizarding world. He smiled at the thought of the eccentric boy two years younger than him got the chance to live his dreams of telling his strange stories to the world, even though it was all a joke. Remus smiled fondly at the thought.

"Stubby Boardman?! Who the hell are The Hobgoblins anyway? What utter rubbish, but I suppose if Lovegood believes me innocent, he's a right decent chap, eh?" Sirius looked over to Remus, his eyes pleading for Remus's agreement that he, Sirius, was in fact innocent of all he was convicted for years ago. Remus told him time and time over that he believed Sirius to be innocent, but he knew Sirius was always unsure and needed to be reminded, in constant fear that those who love him would turn against him once more. Remus smiled back at Sirius and kissed him gently on the nose, pressing his forehead against Sirius's and sighing contently. He then gave Sirius a shrewd look, and nearly chuckled when he felt Sirius stiffen against him.

"What I want to know is who this Doris Purkiss woman is and why you were having dinner with her that day, hmm? I thought you were supposed to be having dinner... among other things, with me, Sirius?" Remus moved his forehead from where it rested against Sirius's and began kissing down a trail on the side of his neck, snorting against Sirius and he felt his lover grunt back in satisfaction.

"Well, Remus, you - _ahhh_ - can't ex-expect - _oh sweet Merlin, do that again_ - the lad - _ooohhh, mmm_ - the ladies to not want to have the gr-gr-great Sirius - _oh FUCK, Remus_ - Black, now c-c-can you?" Remus stopped his ministrations on Sirius's chest, where he was licking and sucking eager across Sirius's abdomen while Sirius was trying, and failing, to speak. Sirius wondered why he hadn't noticed that Remus had not only disrobed the both of them, but was already straddling him, the Quibbler lying helplessly in the threadbare rug next to the bed. Not that he was complaining, but Sirius always wondered how Remus managed to take his attention away from everything but the sensations he made his lover feel.

"Any chance of you shutting up about how wonderful you are and how 'all the ladies want the great Sirius Black' and all that rubbish. We should let Lovegood know that first of all, Sirius Black has never even HAD a lady, so why would he want this Doris person? You've been shagging boys since you were a tyke yourself, Padfoot, and the world needs to get all these delusional thoughts about the great myth that is Sirius Black being a heterosexual. Sure you're a great looking bloke, but honestly. Idiots, I tell you, you - mmmph!" Sirius always prided himself at knowing exactly what could shut Remus up, at sixteen and even now at thirty-six, things never change a bit.

Not that Sirius, or for that matter, Remus, minded being silenced by a good snog. Wouldn't want the confounded myths of Sirius's sexuality to be true, now would they?

Remus let go of the kiss for a moment to stare into Sirius's eye, and they both silently agreed. Such a myth should never have merit, and Remus going to make damn sure it never would.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!!!! :D**

For more of my stories go here:

www . livejournal . com / users / reddiej /

Just remove all the spaces in between, and if you have LJ can you friend me too if you'd like. :D


End file.
